Lets Dugger Hole (BTUAM)
Lets Dugger Hole is the fourth episode of season 2 and the seventeenth overall episode of BTUAM. Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin stood in a desert area. "This is the surface of where the Forever Knights were when they tried to dig up that thing" Gwen said. "Do you know what they were trying to get?" Kevin asked. Gwen shook her head. "Enough chit-chat. Lets get digging!" Ben said. He activated the Ultimatrix and selected a large, lizard-like hologram. "Duu...ggg....eeerr...!" He shouted. "Man, Dugger is so dumb. And slow, even talking" Gwen said. Dugger slowly walked forward and lowered his head. He dug it into the ground, then he put his arms in. As soon as that happened he gained super speed. Dugger dug so fast that an entire mountain of dirt was dug up and landed on Gwen within a minute. She spat the dirt out of her mouth and angrily got out. Dugger was getting deeper and deeper. Then, there was a giant explosion. Dugger flew out of the ground and high into the air. He was so dumb and slow that it took him a minute to realise what was happening, then he slowly screamed. "Aa..... aaa.... hhh...!!" He closed his eyes and concentrated, spikes then grew out of his head, then his tail grew longer and longer. He rolled up into a ball (Like an armodillo does) and held out his short arms and head. Boom. He landed right in the sand, his head spikes got him stuck in. He eventually got himself free and slowly turned around to see an army of Forever Knights in a tank. "Oh sh-" He was about to say when he was shot at again. He went flying backwards. Goopie flew around and shot acid goop at some knights. They ran off in terror, then a few others shot at him with laser lances. He tried to go ultimate but they shot his anti-gravity UFO. He summoned up all the strength he had without the UFO and transformed into AmpFibian. Goopie flew off and began electrocuting the Knights. Gwen created two Pterodactyls and casted a spell on them to make them super strong and then sent them off into battle. Then she attacked the knights with her mana. Kevin absorbed a sample of Crystalsapien crystal, that way whenever a beam hit him he was able to shoot it back. He ran into battle and his plan worked. He was shot at by three Lazer Lances and absorbed them, he laughed and shot it back. The three knights were all knocked out. Dugger attempted getting back into battle. He began digging with superspeed and jumped out of the ground. He dislocated his jaw to be ''huge ''and grabbed 5 knights in it as he flew into the sky. He turned and dropped them, then landed on them creating a large crater. Then he transformed. "LMN!!" He ran around shooting acid at the knights, melting their suits, then punching them. Then he transformed into Squidface and began knocking out knights, 10 at a time, and he worked his way up to the tank. Gwen and Kevin were working together. When Kevin ran out of energy to shoot, Gwen would shoot some mana at him and he would begin fighting again. Goopie was still electrocuting knights but decided to transform into Big Chill. Still the only words he could speak were "Goopie" but then he became Ultimate Big Chill. Whenever Goopie evolved, he became the same age as Ben, and he could speak, but when he reverted he was back to being an infant Polymorph that could only say Goopie. "You guys have picked the wrong day to go somewhere hot" Goopie told them. He spat ice-flames at them, freezing atleast 20. Then he went around freezing all the knights. Gwen and Kevin were almost finished fighting with all their knights and moved on to help Goopie. They were done. The three moved on to help Ben, but saw that he as Squidface had already made his way to the tank. He ripped it apart and shot laser beams from his eyes. He killed them all except the captain. "What. (Deep breath) Do you. (Deep breath) WANT!?" He shouted, spitting all over the captain. "We want the artifact!" He said pointing to the floor. Ben wouldn't allow it. "Guys, don't look" he told the team. He put one giant hand around the captains head and snapped his neck, killing him instantly. "I already let Vulkanus gain so much power, I will not let this pathetic team get it aswell!" Squidface said. He reverted and they all got into Kevin's car and drove off. Back at Kevin's house, Ben sat over the toilet, vomitting. "Maybe he shouldn't have killed that forever knight, the sight has made him really sick" Kevin said. "Yeah, but if we left him, the knights would just keep coming back" Gwen answered. Then there was a crash outside. Kevin ran out and saw his mom hanging out of her car window and saw a Yeti with his foot on her bonnet. His pupils were gone. "Mom!" Kevin shouted. He didn't give a crap about protecting himself, he ran out to his mom's car and pulled her out. The Yeti got ready to stand on them, Kevin braced for impact but the worst injury he got was a headache. He heard a loud cry and felt a liquid on him. He looked up and saw Goopie had stabbed it's foot with his UFO. Goopie became Stinkyfly and began stabbing him all over. Gwen ran out, shocked by the sight. She began analysing it with her mana to see where it came from, but couldn't. "It's like the Yeti is a machine, I can't find where it came from" Gwen said. Goopie overheard her and became Upgrade. As Upgrade he looked identical to Ship. He tried merging with the Yeti but was warped into it's head and merged with a small slug-like machine. It zapped Goopie and he began oozing out from the Yeti's ears, and reverted. Gwen caught him, and then gagged because of how gross he was. Kevin ran his mom inside and Ben ran out, finally managing to stop being sick. He became FuzzBall and rolled at the Yeti, knocking it back slightly. Then the Yeti hit him back, and he created a huge dint in Kevin's house. He became Cannonbolt and rolled into the Yeti with more force. It was knocked back a bit more but it just hit Cannonbolt back even more. "Urrgh!" Cannobolt growled. He went Ultimate and rolled into it's leg. His spikes got caught and it screamed in terror. "Haha!" Ultimate Cannobolt laughed. He turned into his bipedal form and began punching it, still connected by his spikes. The Yeti looked down, grabbed him and threw him. He was flying at high speed right to Kevin's house. "Oh man! If I revert I will die, if I don't Kevin, his mom and his house will" Ultimate Cannonbolt said. He became FuzzBall and went Ultimate FuzzBall. Then he flew upwards and back at the Yeti. Goopie recovered and became Ultimate FuzzBall too. The two teamed up and began shooting green flames at the Yeti, it couldn't stand the heat. Then it fell down. A metalic blue technological liquid oozed out of it's head and began transforming into a slug. "It has a Forever Knight symbol" Ben said. Gwen ran over. "The Yeti was being controlled by the Forever Knights" She said. "This Yeti is actually a good guy." Gwen, Ben and Goopie all helped the Yeti up. Ben then became Clockwork and sent him back home. Then the team went inside to check on Kevin and his mom. "Are you okay, Miss Levin?" Gwen asked. "Oh Gwen, you are so sweet. I am fine, just a small headache" she said. "Kevin, that Yeti was being controlled by the Forever Knights. They might be a bigger threat already" Ben said. Kevin was shocked. "We have to get to the bottom of this." Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Goopie Villains *Forever Knights *Yeti Aliens Used *Dugger *LMN *Squidface *FuzzBall (x2) *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate FuzzBall *Clockwork By Goopie *AmpFibian *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Stinkyfly *Upgrade *FuzzBall *Ultimate FuzzBall Abilities used by Kevin *Crystalsapien crystal Creatures made by Gwen *Pteradactyl x2 Trivia *The machine inside the Yeti will be extremely important throughout season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX